An Indecent Proposal
by soouatod
Summary: Emma Swan, born to a life of luxury, trades herself to a pirate for passage on his ship to escape her troubles. (Not good with descriptions!)
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first foray into M territory. It may get a little rough, but nothing too extreme. **

_**Prologue**_

The pirate sized up the woman in front of him. Clearly she was not just a common woman who needed to escape from her life as she claimed. There was more to her than that. But here she was, standing in front of him asking for passage on his ship.

"What do you have to give me. I'm a pirate. We don't do anything out of the kindness of our hearts. We need recompense for passengers."

She looked away for a moment, and grabbed the ring from her finger, then held it out straight in front of her for him to take.

He'd already noticed the ring. Sizable enough to fetch a large sum in any market.

"Take it. It's yours, as long as you take me on your ship."

It was an interesting choice of words he mused. He'd been thinking of taking her on his ship since he saw Smee escort her on board. She was dressed plainly enough, but her long blond curls could not completely cover her prefect breasts as she negotiated with the captain. Her cloak could not hide her womanly curves. The skin he could see was milk white and flawless, and he already yearned to know every inch of the rest of her perfect form.

He walked around her slowly, not taking the ring, and not taking his eyes off of her. Stopping right in front of her, he stared directly in to her eyes.

"You'll need to sell that to pay for your journey once you're finished on my ship. What if we were to come up with another mutually agreeable option?"

"I'll work," she said, her eyes not leaving his."I don't know how to do anything, but I am a fast learner."

"You have no idea how happy I am to hear that, love. But my proposition does not have you working. Nothing so unworthy of a lass like yourself. Only this, while you're on my ship, your days are yours to do as you will, but you will spend your nights with me. And within the confines of this room, you will do as I bid you."

The woman turned bright red, as she understood the meaning of his offer. She thought to the small bag of jewels that hung on a cord around her neck, settling in safely between her breasts. She thought of the coins that had been carefully, and strategically sewn into hidden pockets through her cape, skirt and corset. She could easily give him this ring and still have enough to sell to complete her journey, but she was intrigued by the captain's offer. He wasn't forcing her, he was giving her an option.

An option she was going to take.


	2. Chapter 2

Hook introduced Emma to the crew after they left port. He told them that she was a guest, and was not to be disturbed. No one was to address her unless she addressed him first, or unless she was in danger. They all exchanged looks of confusion. Hook had not let a woman on his ship since Milah, not that there hadn't been women who were ready to throw their lives away and follow the captain.

Emma quickly met the men she'd need to know. His first mate and some of the senior crew. They'd shown her around, and then left her to her own business. She spent the morning standing at the side of the boat, staring across the water. The only thought in her mind was the deal she'd made with the captain.

_"What if I can't live up to your expectations?" _

_"Well, love. You've already told me you're a fast learner. And if things go south there's always that ring you've got on your finger. I like shiny objects almost as much as I like women in my bed." _

_She blushed at that, but continued. _

_"I've almost no experience."_

_"I'm surprised you've any experience at all. Don't try to pretend you're a common woman, love. There's more to you than meets the eye. But I'll respect your privacy. You're escaping something, and as long as you keep up your end of the bargain, I'm more than willing to aid you without asking questions." His eyebrow rose and his tongue traced his lips as he assessed her body._

_"I'm quite serious when I say your days shall be your own. I have more than my fair share of work to do on this ship, as the captain, and won't have time to baby sit you. But at night, I will expect that you do as I say. I'd like you undressed and in my bed before I come to my cabin. I will direct you on how to please me, and you will eventually learn without me telling you. I expect you'll enjoy it too," he added with a wink. "I've been told by many a woman that they've enjoyed their time with me."_

_Emma thought back to the one night she'd spent with a man. She remembered his touch, the way he felt between her thighs and the way her body hummed as he stroked her. It was a night she could not forget, no matter how much she wanted to. She hated that man now, but her body betrayed her remembering the release his touch had brought her. She craved that feeling and knew this pirate could make her feel that way again._

_She held her hand out straight in front of her, as if to shake his hand. "We have a deal." _

_He stepped up to her, body almost touching, and looked down at her. His face was inches from hers and she could feel his breath on her skin. _

_"I think we're both going to enjoy this."_

_And he turned and left the room. As quickly as he left she realized she already missed his presence. And she realized he'd never even touched her. _

She watched Hook undress, just as he'd done every night for the past week. He would remove each item of clothing, while his gaze was fixed on her. Just as he had dictated, she was stripped and in his bed every night before he came down to his cabin. He made no show of removing his garments. In fact, she believed the only difference in his routine was watching her face as each item of clothing came off. She felt his gaze penetrate her as he removed his pants. Every night she sucked in her breath just a little, always excited and nervous for what would come next.

Every night, what came next was that he would quickly walk across the room, unashamed by his naked form, lie down in bed, and turn down the gaslamp at his bedside. Every night, he said a "Goodnight, Swan" and promptly fell asleep. She would lie beside him, feeling the heat from his body. She wanted nothing more than to curl up with him, run her hands through the thick carpet of hair on his chest. Kiss him and feel his arms wrap around her. She wasn't blind. Every night as he undressed her eyes took in the muscular, hard lines of his body. She needed to feel him.

Tonight she was tired of nervously waiting to see what he'd do. She watched as he undressed, and just as the pirate went to remove his pants, she said, "I don't think you've made a very good bargain."

"What's that, love?" He continued sliding his pants down past his hips, and laying them over the chair. Tonight's difference was that he stood there as he talked to her. Emma was distracted by his naked form, staring at her innocently.

She tried to continue, willing herself to focus on the conversation. "You've not made a very good bargain," she repeated. I've been sleeping in your bed for a week and you've not laid a finger on me.

He studied her face intently, evaluating her words and then came over to the bed. He crawled up towards her, like a jungle cat, finally settling over her on all fours with his face inches from hers.

"Oh love, you have no idea what I have in store for you. You will come to retract that statement, as I know I've made a good deal."

Emma looked at him, waiting for him to make his move.

His next move was to roll off of her and quickly tuck himself in to his side of the bed He reached to turn down the lamp and then put both of his arms behind his head. Looking up at the ceiling he said in a very quiet, but deep and gravely voice, 'You see, Swan. I think you want me." The two stayed silent a moment until Hook continued. "You agreed too quickly for someone who wasn't intrigued by the deal, and I intend to drive you mad. When I take you, and believe me, I will take you, it will be because you want me as much as I want you. You will beg me. You will beg for my touch, for my kisses, and for what I can teach you. I will not lay a finger on you until you beg."

With that he turned to his side and promptly fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N - Thank you for following. As I've mentioned, I've never written smut before so each chapter is a learning experience. Comments, critiques, suggestions welcomed. And yes, Hook has both hands. It will be explained eventually.

_CSCSCSCSCS_

Emma continued to lie next to the sleeping pirate night after night. His presence filled her senses. She felt the heat and the energy coming from his body and could not lie still. Finally one night she couldn't take it any longer. Her hands gently brushed down her stomach to between her legs. Stopping only momentarily to question what she was doing. She then committed to feeling, committed to teasing herself, trying to re-create the sensations she'd had only one time before. No amount of touching, of pressure, of teasing had ever been able to bring her to the release she had felt, despite her best attempts. Tonight was no different. She stroked her folds, curled her fingers inside, feeling her dampness and her heat, sped up, applied more pressure. But to no avail. She sighed and huffed in frustration, having completely forgotten the man next to her.

The next thing she knew her hands were pinned back behind the side of her head and an angry pirate hovered above her. She struggled against the sudden restraint.

"You will not do that," he said. "If you want pleasure, I will be the want to give it to you. But you must ask."

Emma again paused. She knew she could not wait any longer, and it would be better to admit defeat.

'Please,' she said. It was a quiet and timid please. As much as she wanted this, she couldn't bring herself to be any more forcefull. She'd already given up too much.

The moon was bright, lighting the cabin just enough that they could see each other's faces in the dim. He looked at her and studied her expression.

'That's not begging princess," he said.

The woman shut down immediately. "Don't call me princess." Her tone was angry. She tried to turn away, arms struggling against his grip, but he kept her pinned down and on her back.

"What's that, love? Don't like being called princess?"

"I'm not a princess."

He had not released her and continue to hover his body just above her. As angry as she was she couldn't help but desperately try to push herself up, reaching her chest towards his. She wanted nothing more to feel the dark hair on his torso scratch across her breasts. To push her hips up to meet his. But he kept her just at enough distance that she could not touch.

She finally broke. "Please. Please, touch me," she said. The words were the same, but the tone of her voice had changed. He heard her pleading. He heard her want and her need.

"That's still not begging." He paused. "But maybe it's just enough to give you a taste of what may come if you do."

His lips decended on to hers, consuming her with all of his power. As soon as their lips touched, he pressed the full length of his body against hers, and she nearly cried out at the complete overload of her senses. She tasted the rum on his lips and smelled the salt and the clean, male sweat of his skin. She felt his knee forcing her legs wider apart.

Her body had never stopped thrumming, but now it was though she felt alive.

"I'm going to release your hands, but you must keep them there. As much as you may want to move them, you will keep them there or I will restrain you. Understand?"

"Yes, Captain."

"Killian."

"What?"

"Killian, it's my name love. And while you and I are in this room you are to call me Killian. Understand?"

"Yes, Killian."

"Good girl."

And with that, he dropped his lips to her neck, and started a trail of kisses and licks and touches, hands caressing her body. It was almost as though he was worshiping her skin, paying homage to every inch of her in turn. His hands grazed against her, lightly teasing her, first between her legs, and then with a firm grasp of her breast as his tongue and mouth made sure the other received equal attention. As he did this, she kept her hands up above her head as he had ordered. She would have done anything he ordered as long as he continued. She had no doubt that this man could release her.

He continued to trail the kisses down her body, finally coming to a stopping point at the apex of her legs. She gasped, as she was not at all prepared to feel his tongue lick along her crease, and have his lips gently suck and kiss her sex.

"Killian!"

"Love, please," he said, never moving his mouth away from her. She could feel the words reverberate against her skin."

"Killian, that's wrong."

He chuckled, again the force of the sound of his voice vibrating, sending shivers through her belly. "I assure you, this is not wrong. Now be still."

His attention to her sex grew more intense and more rapid. She almost couldn't take the assault. She squirmed under him, panting and trying to keep from pulling her hands down to run her fingers through his hair. He then reached up with one hand, stroking her, just above the slit of her crease, while his lips and tongue continued the exploration of her sex.

She was about to burst. He'd noted her growing more quiet, whimpering, the rise of her hips to meet his touch. And just as she was about to release, he pulled back. He sat up, wiping the back of his hand against his lips and moving up to place a kiss on her stunned lips.

"Next time, love, beg. I need to hear you beg."

And again, he turned over and went back to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**I did not at all expect the response I've gotten to this story. Thank you. Yes, it's a bit PWP, but do you really mind? Every time I think about starting the plot, the sex (or lack thereof) gets in the way. **

CSCSCS

The next night Emma was waiting for the captain when he returned to his chamber. She'd spent the last hour, well, the last day, debating on whether or not she was ready to beg. She wanted to beg. She knew she eventually would. She had nothing to lose save her self respect, which was almost already gone considering the deal she'd made. She couldn't figure out what was stopping her. She vacillated. Yes, no, yes, no. She decided to just let the moment dictate, and when the pirate returned she would know.

Sitting unclothed at the edge of the bed, she watched him enter and start his nightly ritual of removing his leathers.

"Good evening, Princess. Are you ready to beg?"

If he hadn't called her princess she knew she would have caved. Something about that word set her nerves on end, and she couldn't give in. She shook her head, and glared at the man.

Anger momentarily flashed through his eyes, but he recovered quickly.

"Well then, I suppose it's time for your first lesson."

He walked across the cabin to her, his naked body stopping right in front of her. She took in the sight of his hard muscles and dark hair, especially noting as his member grew hard and rose right in front of her face. She went to rise to meet him, but he pressed his hands to her shoulders to stop her.

"No, love. You can stay seated right there for this." He looked down at her, watching as the realization of what might be coming next crossed her face. He took himself in his hand, and then using his other hand he took her chin and guided her mouth towards him. "Now, love, I can only gather based on your reaction to me using my mouth on you that this is not something you've ever done. But don't worry, I will tell you what to do, and in time you may even come to enjoy it. I know I will."

"Will you take me after I do this for you?" Her lips were an inch away from his hard length, and she was tempted to reach her tongue out and close that distance. Especially if it got her what she wanted.

"No, darling. You will still have to beg. This will be for my enjoyment. Why should I have to wait just because you're the most stubborn lass I've ever met?"

"Stubborn? Ha! You don't have to wait for me to beg. You're just as stubborn as I am."

He laughed. "Yes, Princess. I am just as stubborn as you are. But I know how to get what I want while I wait, so all the power is in my hands right now. Now, listen as I tell you what to do, Princess."

He paused, looking at her face for a sign than she was ready. She nodded, and he continued.

"Lick your lips, love. Make sure your mouth is nice and wet for me." She complied. "That's a good girl. Now I want you to take that sweet tongue of yours and lick my cock from the base to the tip." He saw her recoil at the use of the crude word, and again laughed. "Now, lass, I assure you, you will come to love my cock and will hold it quite dear. Do as I say."

Emma licked her lips again, and then reached out her tongue, licking his member as he instructed. She felt him shudder at her touch, and heard him sigh ever so faintly. She listened and followed his instructions as he told her when to swirl her tongue around, to hollow out her cheeks and take his full length in to her mouth. She gagged a little as she tried to fit him, but he eased back.

"Don't worry, love. You'll get there. I don't want you to choke so soon."

Emma soon found a rhythm, and his instructions became less frequent as he stood and enjoyed her attentions to his cock.

Emma found herself enjoying it. She liked hearing his grunting, feeling him sway on his feet as she changed tactic and took him by surprise. She'd reached her hands up, placing one on his ass and the other at the top of his thigh, and he took both hands and fisted them in to her hair.

His moans and grunts became more frequent and his grip in her hair was stronger.

"Love, I'm going to come. Stay right there. Don't pull back." He had difficulty getting those words out but he wanted to make sure he came with her lips still wrapped around him. He wanted her to take his seed and swallow. He wanted her, and after this he wasn't sure if he could wait. She'd pleased him too much. As he thought about how he would feel nestled in her sex, he finally released, his thighs trembling and almost losing his footing on the cabin floor.

Emma was shocked when she felt and tasted his release in her mouth. She had not expected that at all, and the salt of his seed almost choked her. He still held her head against him and she had no choice but to swallow. As she did, she realized it wasn't as unpleasant as she first thought. She was just surprised. Her lips still around him, she started to lick her way along the underside of his cock, feeling him grow soft.

He released her hair, and climbed up in to bed, motioning her to follow him.

"Well, love. You were right about one thing." He gathered her up, his arm around her shoulders as she lay her head in the crook of his arm. "You are a fast learner." He chuckled to himself, thinking of how many more nights of her mouth he would enjoy before she capitulated and begged him. "I think that will tide me over until you're ready to get down on your knees and beg me to return the favor."

Fully sated, and with a beautiful woman lying in his arms, he fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter got away from me. But are you going to complain about the length? I hope not. I'm not. **

Emma spent her days sitting up on the deck of the ship, sometimes with a book, sometimes just staring out at the water. She'd talked to Hook's first mate and asked if there were any books aboard, and the next thing she knew a dozen volumes had been delivered to the Captain's cabin. Many of the sailors had brought along books, varying from adventure stories, to the classics, to erotic tales. It was this last group of books that Emma was most curious to read, as they were something completely new. A girl of her upbringing was not exposed to tales of dashing men and wanton women.

Emma had found a perch on deck that typically kept her out of the way of any of the crew, and she gathered a cape around her to protect her from the sun even though the day was hot. Settling in with a tale involving a handsome king whose wife was cold as ice, and a timid chambermaid, she was fully engrossed in the book for hours, as the men worked around her. It wasn't until she heard some shouting, a rigging had come loose and a sail was flapping, that her attention was pulled away from the pages. She watched as the captain and several men ran over to inspect the damage, and started trying to calm the flying canvas and set the ship to rights. The sail and rigging were requiring more work than she would have expected, noticing that all the men had removed their jackets and rolled up their sleeves. All of the men except the Captain. He'd removed his shirt entirely, and she couldn't help but watch the sweat glistening off of his hard muscles as he worked. He may have been the Captain, and in a position to direct others to do all of the work for him, but he pulled his weight when it came right down to it.

Emma kept trying to return her eyes to the book, having been in the middle of a particularly spicy scene where the king had called the chambermaid to him late at night, under pretense of needing the fire stoked, but her eyes kept being pulled away to watch the men at work. She already knew that her mind had built the king up to look just like the captain, and was picturing herself as the maid who had just been talked in to joining him in bed. A blush had risen to her cheeks several times over the last few hours, and it was permanently seared there while she tried to keep her attention on the book, rather than the captain. She knew that tonight would be the night.

Later that evening she'd gone to the galley and gotten fruit, cheese and wine, and made up a plate of snacks to take back to the captain's cabin. Really she just wanted the wine, to help loosen her inhibitions. She needed this tonight, and didn't want anything to get in the way.

She returned to the cabin, and rifled through a trunk of women's clothing that had been brought to the room her second day aboard. The first mate said it was part of a recent raid, and they'd forgotten to sell it at port, so the Captain thought she might like having some extra wardrobe. Emma had been quite thankful to have changes of clothing, and was also happy tonight as she dug through and found what she was looking for. There was a silk shift so thin and rich that it was see through. From what she'd been reading in the book, it was better to have something left to mystery. While Hook had seen every part of her already, maybe hiding from him a little tonight would help her get him to meet her halfway.

She put on the shift and reveled in how smooth it felt against her skin. Quickly she poured herself a glass of wine and drank it, pouring another and walking over to the bed with her book. She continued to read, just getting to another bedroom scene when Hook finally came in for the evening.

He eyed her lying in bed reading the second he walked in through the door.

"Love, I don't think you're following the directions."

"Don't you like my dress? I thought you might."

She'd risen out of bed and walked across the room, fully aware that Hook's eyes never left her body, and were searing a hole through the silk. She went to the table and poured him a glass of wine, looking up at him through her lashes as she handed it to him. He took it and took a sip, as she started undoing the clasps of his vest. Once it had been completely opened at the front, she pulled it from his shoulders running her hands down his arms as she slid it down. She then moved on to the buttons of his shirt, and Hook continued to drink the wine slowly as he took in the situation before him.

"I do like your dress, love. But I think I like what's underneath it more." His eyes had not left her, and were trained on the darker areas of skin on her chest and the tuft of gold he could see at the apex of her legs. The thin silk left almost nothing to the imagination, but was just thick enough to be frustrating.

"In good time, Killian. It will be better this way."

She lowered herself to her knees and started to undo the laces on his pants, taking a moment to run her hand over the growing bulge. He noted her behavior tonight was so different from previous nights, and he was enjoying it. He didn't want to give in, and take her before she begged him, but this new woman in front of him, equal parts coy and wanton, would be the end of him. He stood and thought of how to take her without appearing to have caved. But then he was surprised by her words.

"I'm ready." Her hands had come to rest on his hips, with her mouth hovering right above his open laces. She leaned forward, pressing her forehead to the open v of his pants, and quietly repeated herself, her voice quivering ever so slightly. "I"m ready. I'm ready to beg. I need you to take me, and I will do whatever you say or whatever you need. But please, I need to feel you tonight. I need you to be inside me, and "

She didn't even finish her sentence before she felt herself being pulled up from the floor and quickly deposited on the bed. He covered her in kisses at her neck, on her jaw, and down the open collar of the shift. Half stunned, she was still for a moment, thinking that she'd gotten his attention too easily. She was worried that at any moment, his kisses would stop and he would again just roll over and turn out the light.

"Killian, please. Please don't stop." She reached her arms around him, pressing kisses back on him anywhere her lips could find purchase. He reached down and started lifting the dress up and she sat up to let him remove it completely.

"Beautiful, love. Much better. You don't need fancy clothes to be beautiful to me."

She was almost too distracted by his touch to really hear the words of adoration. But she took them in, confused. These were more than just the words of a pirate taking a woman.

"Lie back, love." She complied, and he started over, pressing his lips to her body, beginning at her lips and working his way down. As he lay kisses on the inside of her thighs, she quivered and sighed. "Not quite yet, love. I want to get you ready." He returned his attentions, picking right back up where he left off, trailing his kisses up her thighs and to her sex. She relaxed completely as soon as his mouth and tongue came to her crease, letting out a little moan. Reaching her hands towards his head, she ran her fingers through his hair as she'd longed to do before. His attentions continued, tongue tracing along the lines of her clit, darting in to the folds, thumb pressing right in to the spot at the top of her sex. She was writhing beneath him, and was about ready to burst when he stopped.

"NO!" She cried, as he moved up her body with his kisses.

"Don't worry." He laughed at her instant distress. "This is not over. Just I'm going to make sure we both enjoy tonight. I believe this part you're familiar with." She felt his hand return to between her legs, his knees pushing her thighs further apart. She looked down and saw that he had taken himself in his own hand and was guiding his cock into her. Once he was positioned, she felt the tip pressing against her and she moaned.

"I'm not going to make you beg princess. But I would like to hear you ask."

Still moaning, every nerve on end at the faint pressure his cock was providing, she asked.

"Killian, please take me." She was looking him deep in his eyes, and he knew neither would wait any longer. Plunging in to her, they both cried out in mutual pleasure. He'd had enough experience to know she was not going to last long, and he wanted them to come together. To release himself into her just as he felt her tighten around his shaft. He tried to slow himself to draw it out the pleasure as long as possible, he was distracted by her thighs pressed tightly against him, and feeling her hands gripping his biceps tightly as she tried to control herself. Just a few strokes in, he felt her start to contract against him, and he started pumping faster and timed his release with hers. His seed spilled in to her while she quivered around him, both moaning in satisfaction. She felt absolute bliss course through her body, and closed her eyes and let the feeling wash through her for as long as it would last.

He collapsed on top of her, rolling slightly to the side to try and take some of the weight off of her body. She lay, completely sated and stunned. This had been nothing like her first time, which she thought had been all there was to sex. Her previous experience was nothing more than a tiny burst between her legs, followed by the man releasing in to her, collapsing and crushing her. He then cleaned himself up and left. This time, her body felt like it had exploded. Every muscle and nerve had tensed up and then released all at once. It was an awe inspiring feeling, and as limp and powerless as she felt right now, she wanted nothing more than to feel that build and release again.

The Captain was nestled by her side, head resting slightly below her breast and his hand was tracing circles around the dark peak of her nipple. She didn't want to break the silence of the moment, but she felt like she needed to say something.

"That was amazing."

"Worth begging for?"

"Absolutely. I'll beg you again if you'd like, as soon as I don't feel like I could crumble at any second."

He laughed at her candidness. He expected her to be timid after the act, and was taken aback by her willingness to admit what she just felt.

"Well, you can beg me several more times tonight. I'd be happy to comply. But I do need to get some sleep. I've a ship to run." He'd moved over to his side of the bed, but had not positioned himself in his usual closed off manner indicating that he was going to sleep. Tonight he'd laid on his back, with his hands resting under his head. The gas lamp was still on, and Emma suddenly felt thirsty and hungry. She stood up to fetch the food and the bottle of wine bringing both back to the bed. She grabbed the chemise and pulled it back over her shoulders, and sat back on the bed, cross legged next to Hook as she nibbled at the cheese and sipped more of the wine. He reached up and brushed his hand along her cheekbone, and again told her how beautiful she was. She leaned down and pressed a kiss to his lips. He hadn't needed to please her the way that he did, being considerate of her enjoyment as well as his own, and she appreciated him for it.

\\\

**AN - I think this is the longest chapter I've ever written, and I want to keep going! I think there's going to be a continuation of this evening with the two of them, because I want to write them in this blissful, post-coital happy moment. Hopefully tomorrow's muse agrees with me. **


	6. Chapter 6

The captain lay back in bed while Emma snacked in front of him. She offered him bits of cheese, and he willingly accepted each morsel she presented him.

"So Swan, how did that compare to your first time?"

"Really, Killian? Do you really want feedback on your skill, or do you just want to make me say that I had no idea it could feel that good."

"The latter of course," he said with a smirk. "I need no reassurances. I just wanted to make you say it."

She put the plate to the side and crawled up toward him. The shift's collar was wide open, giving him a very clear view down to her breasts.

"It was amazing, Killian. You know that." She leaned over and kissed him, a slow, firm kiss, She may have been inexperienced when it came to sex, but she'd had years of practice kissing. Many of the young men in her past still treasured the stolen moments with her. She paused, running her tongue across his lip, and stroking her hand across his cock. As he gasped, surprised by the touch, she took the opportunity to press her tongue in to his mouth and kiss him harder.

Killian sat up and pulled her towards him, moving her so that she straddled his hips. He gathered up the dress and pulled it up over her head, discarding it to the floor again. His hands roamed her breast, and his kisses moved further down her chest until he had a hard nipple in his mouth. He grew harder as he continued caressing her breast, and he pressed up so the length of his cock was against her slit, making her groan.

"Ready for more? So soon."

"Yes, please."

He continued to grind his cock into her sex, and she continued with her chant.

"Please. Oh, please. Yes, oh. Please, don't stop."

Suddenly he flipped her to her back, and had her arms pinned above her. She whimpered at the loss of pressure against her clit and looked at him, her eyes pleading with him for more.

"I like the way you beg. Now, no moving your arms, love. Keep them right here."

As he'd done before he started trailing the kisses, down her body, carressing her skin until he reached her folds. His lips started a gentle assault, as he tasted her, and himself, in her sex. He smiled as he heard her start to whimper.

"This time, love, I'm going to finish you like this. I cannot wait to hear you come undone for me as I just use my mouth."

She whimpered a little louder as she heard his words. She had no idea that a woman could find release from just a man's mouth, but she was desperate to experience it. As he continued his attentions, she mindlessly brought her hand down from above her head, and started cupping her breast, gently teasing her nipple. Killian ran his hand up her body, and when his hand met her's all of his attentions stopped.

Suddenly, he was pressing down against her with his body, and she was unable to move.

"I told you to keep your hands above your head. Now I'm going to have to ensure they stay there."

He grabbed a length of black cloth that had been lying next to the bed, and proceeded to tie her right wrist, then threaded the cloth through a post on the bed. He yanked the cloth tightly, causing her to gasp as her arm was pulled towards the wall. Taking her other wrist in his hand, he carefully tied it, again tightly, so she had no way of moving her arms more than an inch.

"This is what happens when you don't follow my instructions, love. You will do as I tell you, or I will make you." He looked at her, to see if she would be spitting venom back towards him, but her face was unreadable. And then he noticed it, a slight tick at the corner of her mouth and a hitch in her breath. She was enjoying it.

"Now, where were we?"

Without ceremony, he pressed his lips back up against her sex, his tongue immediately reentering her folds and starting his methodical attentions. He moved harder and faster, not taking any breaks except what was necessary to breathe, listening to her moan. He was hard, and wanted nothing more than to bury himself deep in this woman as she was bound, and unable to protest, but he wanted to make her come first, and then he would take his pleasure. He felt her legs start to tense up around him, and knew she was close. He could have stopped at that moment, leaving her wanting more, and unable to move, but he couldn't have stopped if he wanted to. He needed to hear her come undone.

Her pants and moans all of the sudden echoed through the cabin, as her legs tensed, and then grew still. He continued to lick and tease her sex as she came down from her release. He looked up to see the expression on her face, and was momentarily made breathless by her beauty. He did not know what led her to join his ship, or strike this deal with him, but he was grateful. They had a long way to go on their journey, and she would make for excellent company.

He stayed with his head between her legs, slowly lapping at her folds until he felt her breathing start to even out. He then moved, up, kneeling before her. As he'd let her regain her composure, he'd started to soften and gave himself a few quick strokes as she watched, her eyes wide and still wanting.

"My turn," he said, as he quickly sheathed himself in her sex. She moaned as he entered her, the sound igniting him as he pumped harder and faster. It was not long before he was lying spent inside of her, and reaching up to undo his knots.

She brought her hands down on to his shoulders, then running them down, feeling the sweat on his skin and the muscles of his arms. He kissed her, and then rolled to the side, taking her hands in his to assess the marks the fabric had made.

He brought each wrist up to his mouth, and gently kissed the light red that had blushed across the skin.

"I told you not to move your hands, love."

She looked him in the eye.

"If that's my punishment, I think I'll move my hands whenever I want."


End file.
